You Aren't Okay
by BrookieKomTrikru
Summary: Elsa wakes up from a nightmare and someone comes to see if she's okay. How will that go? [Rated K. Oneshot. NO pairings.]


**Hey guys! I want to say my writing style seems have to gotten worse over the time I've been writing, so please tell me how I can redeem myself!**

_"Up There!"_

_They were chasing her. The two men were chasing her further into the castle, forcing her to retreat up the stairs._

_Why couldn't they go away? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?_

_Elsa burst through the icy doors upstairs and ran inside. The queen spun around to see the men behind her chased her in, holding their crossbows tightly. _

_"No, please!" Elsa pleaded._

_An arrow flew at her._

Elsa shot up; her forehead covered in cold sweat and a short scream escaping from her lips. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, and her eyes looked fearful. The Queen was gripping the sheets covering her for dear life.

Elsa's breath slowly became more even while she hesitantly looked around her room. Frost was clinging to every object in her room; from her windows to the walls surrounding her.

The Queen felt tears start to prick the corners of her eyes. _Maybe I _should_ have let them kill me then,_ she thought.

A knock was heard from her door. Elsa, not expecting the sudden noise, yelped. Her hands rose to cover her mouth sheepishly. The frosty doorknob started to turn, until it was fully pushed open. At first, the blonde had expected Anna, but it wasn't. From around the door, a little snowman's head popped out.

"Elsa?" The snowman asked timidly. Unlike how he was normally so upbeat and acted lile a huge ball of energy, now he seemed more concerned and calm. "Are you...are you okay?"

Out of habit, Elsa just breathed, "Yes, I'm fine Olaf."

"It didn't sound like it."

"Olaf-"

Olaf shuffled further into the room. "I heard a scream. I had to make sure you were okay! You don't seem okay at all!"

Her eyes widened in shock. He just seemed so...**concerned.** Elsa just smiled weakly. "It was nothing Olaf. Just a little nightmare, nothing to worry about."

Olaf's eyebrow's furrowed. "You can tell me anything, ya know. You built me! I can try and understand!"

Elsa gripped the bedsheets harder. His face was so pleading and gentle. She didn't want his face to look so...so _not Olaf_ anymore.

Elsa smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, little man. I just didn't want you to worry."

Olaf climbed up onto the bed with her, plopping down next to her. "You worry me when you don't tell me. You made me, so you're kinda like my mama." He said sadly, placing a hand (or stick) over her's. "I don't want my mama to be so sad."

Elsa looked down at her hands with teary eyes. They were still gripping the sheets tightly under the snowman's. She breathed in to calm herself and released the blanket. "I was back in the castle- er, the ice castle. It was a few hours after you, Anna, and Kristoff left. It was when Hans lead his men to go and get me."

The blonde looked up into Olaf's warm brown eyes with tears starting to fall in her own. Her face twisted into a look of misery as she choked out the last part. "Olaf they tried to kill me! Sometimes I...sometimes I wonder if they should have succeeded too."

"Hey, no no no! No that wouldn't be good at all!" Olaf exclaimed. "Without you, Anna wouldn't have thawed out either! You saved her!"

"After I almost _killed _her!"

Olaf tried to smile at his creator. "We all make mistakes, Elsie. It's a part of who we are."

"But-!"

"It's not your fault that happened to Anna. It's also not your fault that Arendelle was covered in ice. Whatever happens, it was a destiny that was written for us. Good things have come from it, right? You got to talk to Anna again. You're both so happy now."

Elsa smiled.

"And hey, you made me!" Olaf laughed giddily.

Elsa laughed at that too. "Who knew you were such a wise snowman?"

The snowman in question had the biggest grin on his face. He leaned towards her and whispered, "You know what a time like this calls for?"

"What?" Elsa whispered back.

"HUGS!"

With that, Olaf tackled Elsa in a warm hug. Laughing, the young Queen wrapped her arms around him too.

Outside the room, Anna stood there in her nightgown. She had gotten there a minute or so after Olaf did, so she heard every word that was said in the room. Smiling, Anna **walked** back down the hallway to her bedroom.

**Hi! Another little oneshot finished. I hope you liked the little Elsa/Olaf bonding time!**

**~Brooklyn**


End file.
